powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Peak Human Intelligence/@comment-9597460-20130615005924/@comment-5265497-20130708071908
"Why doesn't L Lawliet have Enhanced Investigation?" That is a really good question. He probably should. "Are some people with Psychological Intuition pathological liars or sociopaths?" Hannibal Lecter, Dr. Crane a university psychologist teacer (AKA Scarecrow), Harley Quinn (a former therapist), Lex Luthor, Loki, Norman Osborn, Orochimaru, and Spike all have the symptoms of a pathological liar and sociopath, but they use their intuition and power to get away with it most of the time. Of course, you can expect many in real life too. "Are people with Psychological Intuition more prone to developing a personality disorder or a mental illness?" Somewhat yes in real life, but this is almost a certainty in fiction. Many people who become aware or were always conversant in the wiring of the complicated mind have become omnicidal maniacs, pathological killers, sociopaths/psychopaths, ect due to various circumstances like divulging true human nature, looking at the worst cognitive malevolence in us, knowledge of curruptness, ect. "Wouldn't this ability be a curse, what are the benefits of being morally and mentally corrupt?" Well, some who have the basic intuition can restrain themselves, look at the positive potential, be a knight in sour armor can still be allied to good for the sake of being good. It can be considered a curse because of the insight you have into the inner human psyche, but a blessing to many depending on what the gift is used for like almost any superpower. For example. Etrigan who is a demon from hell has used his destructive abilities for the good of mankind or Raven who was the daughter of the embodiment of evil was an honorary member of the Teen Titans. If a power inspires darkness or is a precursor to evil, there are examples where it can be used for good and the same applies to a power such as this. "What are the benefits of having Indomitable Will?" With indomitable will, you can resist all forms of mental temptation and alteration and face great pain and psychological trauma refusing to surrender no matter the odds. Every project you start on that you desire to fulfill even if it's almost impossible will not deter you. "How would a user go about training Photographic Deduction, since 'may require training to master' is a limitation." Well, a user would need to definitely increase long-term memory and crystallized knowledge to be able to conceive what could prospectively connect. Then to synthesize and deconstruct information with more efficiency, he would probably go about using a method that you would use to study IQ test. "How exactly does Pattern Sense work, could you describe it to me?" Well, Pattern Sense would work by perceiving connections and by logically extending it beyond what you concretely identified. It can be as rudimentary as recognizing arithmetic progression: 1, 3, 5, 7, ..., ... or as complex as recognizing and connecting genetic/molecular/chemical composition and structural makeups. That's why Photographic Deduction requires the use of this power. "Can a user conciously activate the ability?" Hmm, yeah. Probably through mental focus, meditation, backtracking, or any process meant to strengthen their mental acuity to perceive connections. "What could it be used for in real life?" Becoming an analyst for any field, Psychological Intuition, searching for almost anything, limited precognitive capabilities like knowing the ending of a book by detecting the tropes in the beginning, detective work, etc. "What if a user with Master Strategist (or Tactical Analysis) had low intelligence, would the ability be ineffective, or at least would the ability's capacity be lowered." To have Tactical Analysis, it is almost a prerequisite to have at least normalabove normal intelligence for it to truly make an impact as low intelligence implies limitations conceiving connections and use of information to form masterful strategies. If the user has low intelligence, the ability would likely be ineffective. "Would having Master Strategist increase your overall intelligence?" Yes it would. This is essentially the ability to be good at analysis, processing, critical abstract thinking, introspection, and more aspects that constitute fluid intelligence. The game of chess is a good example. "How much of a power can be used if it is an application of another power?" Depends on the user. "How much of Body Language Analysis can be used if it's an application of Psychological Intuition?" Somatic psychological adroitness depends on the user, but it is very useful and interconnected. "How much of Enhanced Memory can be used if it's an application of Photographic Deduction?" Depends on the user and the circumstances of the user, but sometimes a lot. "Can a user conciously activate an application of an ability they possess?" Yes, through meditation or backtracking steps which would be an indirect way, but directly turning on a part of the brain responsible for the function would not be prevalent. "What Smart Power would you want the most, or which few, and why?" Enhanced intelligence because it is an umbrella term for the application of all smart powers. If I had to be specific, I would really want Tactical Analysis and Pattern Sense because of all the prospects. "Can someone have an eidetic memory for sounds, having absolute perfect verbal recall, but not actually having photographic memory." Of course. The visual input and sound detection occurs mostly in two different lobes of the brain where either one could exceed the capabilities of the other, and while they both are subject to sensory integration for crucial task for our survival http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/McGurk_effect McGurk Effect , they mostly coexist with specialty depending on the individual. Though, it should also be considered that the hippocampus (strongly associated with memory) is located in the temporal lobe which is the location of the auditory cortex, which is essential to interpreting sound and the language we hear so there are likely to be more people with absolute tone than an eidetic memory.